Вікіпроект
Вікіпроект чи вікі-проект — тип веб-сайту, що працює на технології вікі, яка дозволяє всім учасникам сайту публікувати на ньому різного роду тексти і спільно редагувати їх. thumb|350px|Зображення пазла з латинською W — символ вікі-проектів Title У сайтів на технології вікі є відразу кілька різних назв, що мають на увазі під собою одне і те ж. Саме слово "вікі" походить від слова "wiki", в гавайською мовою, що є офіційним на Гаваях, означає "швидкий". Крім позначення безпосередньо технології, термін "вікі" дуже часто може використовуватися як скорочена форма слова "вікі-проект" (в деяких мовах у цьому значенні слово "вікі" вживається значно частіше, ніж "вікі-проект" — наприклад, в англійській). Ще одною допустимою назвою вікі-проектів є слово "вікісайт". Крім цього, недосвідчені вікі-автори часто називають свої сайти "википедиями", "викиями" (рідко "викиами") або назвами інших великих википроектов; також подібні найменування зустрічаються в розмовній мові википользователей. З комерційної точки зору вони невірні, так як Вікіпедія і Фендом — окремі сайти (а Wikia, Inc. до того ж є ще і назвою компанії), і творець нової вікі не має права назвати проект ім'ям вже існуючого. У той же час в рамках самого хостингу Фендом на деяких мовних порталах, в тому числі англомовному, називати конкретно розташовані на хостингу сайтів викиями" (англ. "wikia"), а не якісь сторонні википроекты, не заборонено і вважається офіційним. На російському порталі це правило, втім, не діє — іменувати сайти хостингу словом "викии" вважається не зовсім грамотним. Ознаки Різні вікіпроекти сильно відрізняються один від одного в залежності від можливостей вікідвижка, встановлених творцями обмежень, правил і розширень. З цієї причини дати загальне визначення терміну «вікі» досить складно. У самому широкому сенсі, це сайт, де так чи інакше можливе спільне редагування текстів. При цьому воно може бути доступно всім користувачам (частіше), так і певної групи. Якщо виділяти найхарактерніші ознаки викисайта, можна відзначити наступне: * Доступність редагування матеріалів всім зареєстрованим користувачам (незалежно від того, як здійснюється реєстрація), причому зазвичай правки зберігаються відразу без перевірок на допустимість (бувають унікальні проекти-виключення). * Надання матеріалів у вигляді статей, кожна з яких містить інформацію з певної теми. При цьому спосіб подачі інформації, формат статей та їх тематика сильно варіюється в залежності від конкретної вікі. Класична викистатья являє собою докладний набір енциклопедичної інформації, зібраної в логічному порядку її надання і розділеної на розділи і абзаци. * Наявність у статтях гіперпосилань на інші сторінки проекту, особливих елементів оформлення (як то інфобокси, навибоксы, ілюстрації, відео, галереї тощо). * Наявність спеціального редактора, заснованого на принципі WYSIWYG (візуальне редагування — «що бачиш, те й отримуєш»), або на спеціальної розмітки (найчастіше вікірозмітка). Редакторів може бути і кілька, як, наприклад, на хостингу Фендом і Вікіпедії. * Присутність у кожного окремого користувача записа з нікнеймом, паролем (і часто можливістю спеціальних налаштувань). На багатьох вікі також дозволено анонімне редагування, однак воно може мати деякі обмеження (такі як заборона на додавання зображень, посилань, обов'язкове проходження CAPTCHA та інше). * Управління товариством та проектом за рахунок вікіадминистрації, яка має доступ до всіх або майже всіх інструментах сайту. Пристрій зліва|270пкс|thumb|Зовнішній вигляд одного з вікісайтів Робота будь-якого вікі-проекта заснована на вікірушії — спеціальному програмному забезпеченні. Зазвичай це веб-додаток, що виконується на одному/кількох серверах і написане на тій або іншій мові програмування. У світі існує величезна кількість Вікірушіїв, що включають абсолютно різні опції, способи оформлення та редагування. Найбільш відомим є MediaWiki, саме на ньому ґрунтуються практично всі найбільші вікі. Будь википроект розташований на певному домене, тобто має веб-адресу. Більшість незалежних проектів, які не входять до складу будь-якого хостингу і самостійно розвиваються за рахунок зусиль творців, мають простий дворівневий або трирівневий домен (якщо є вказівка на мову) — http://cyclowiki.org та http://ru.wikipedia.org. Викихостинг — спеціальний сервіс, що пропонує швидко створити власний википроект без будь-яких додаткових витрат (реєстрація домену, створення та оплата всіх сервісів, установка движка, створення базового оформлення тощо). Хостинги бувають повністю безкоштовні (наприклад, Фендом, ShoutWiki), полуплатные (пропонують як безкоштовні функції, так і платні — наприклад, Referata, WikiHub, Wikidot) і повністю платні (наприклад, Atlassian Confluence, фактично WikispacesWikispaces безкоштовно можна створювати тільки освітні проекти, призначені для роботи шкіл і університетів. Тобто де-факто більшості користувачів доступні лише платні опції.). Як і движки, хостинги сильно відрізняються один від одного: одні нав'язують певні умови — єдине оформлення, інструменти і права (як Фендом, Editthis.info), інші ж пропонують користувачеві можливість вибору (ShoutWiki, Referata). Хостингові википроекты зазвичай мають трьох — або чотирьохрівневі домени за типом "название_вики.название_хостинга.домен_первого_уровня", як http://community.wikia.com та http://ru.wikies.wikia.com. Виключення — якщо адміністрація заплатила власникам хостингу для придбання більш короткого імені. Бувають і особливі випадки: наприклад, на хостингу Editthins.info проекти мають веб-адреси http://editthis.info/название_вики. Тема оформлення викисайта називається скіном. Кожен сайт має свій скін за замовчуванням, на багатьох зареєстровані користувачі можуть в налаштуваннях встановити інший дизайн. В різних скінів можуть по-різному виглядати простір для тексту статей, що оточують його заслання і меню, а також редактори і різні інші інструменти. Найбільш відомі скіни в рамках MediaWiki — Vector (застосовується на Вікіпедії) і Monobook, так чи інакше доступні на більшості википроектов (не на всіх). На Фендом основним скіном є Oasis. Якщо ж звертатися до деталей, більшість википроектов мають таке внутрішнє пристрій: * Всі сторінки розділені на простору імен, у тому числі: ** Основний простір — самі статті ** Категорія — категорії статей ** Шаблон — спеціальні сторінки, які використовуються для включення складного коду або довгий текст в інші сторінки ** Файл — зображення, відео чи аудіозапису ** Project — правила та керівництва проекту ** Учасник — профайли користувачів ** Обговорення — обговорення (коментарі) сторінок ** Повідомлення движка, найчастіше MediaWiki ** Службова — незмінювані сторінки ** На багатьох проектах присутні і інші простори імен зі своїми особливостями * Учасники можуть редагувати сторінки з допомогою спеціальних редакторів, які діляться на два типу: ** Візуальні — присутні лише на дуже небагатьох проектах, включаючи Вікіпедію та хостинг Фендом. Працюють за принципом «що бачиш, те й отримуєш», тобто додані вами текст повністю або майже повністю відповідає тому, що буде відображатися у версії до читачів. ** З вихідним кодом — є практично на всіх википроектах. Засновані на спеціальній розмітці, яка задає тексту певні властивості. Зазвичай використовується спеціальна викиразметка, але іноді зустрічаються і інші мови викитекста (наприклад, на движку WackoWiki використовуються т. зв. вакаразметка). * Вся історія редагувань та інших дій учасників зберігається на сторінках історії і журналів. * Статті можна перейменовувати, захищати, видаляти і відновлювати. * Часто присутній ряд додаткових інструментів для більш зручного редагування, спеціальних дій (як імпорт, експорт, API Explorer і інше) і спілкування між учасниками (сторінки і стіни обговорення, форум, чат). * Дизайн проекту можна модифікувати за допомогою налаштувань CSS і JS. Можна також встановлювати особисті налаштування для кожного користувача. * У кожного учасника є певний статус, який дає йому доступ до деяких інструментів. Вищий статус мають адміністратори або ті, хто володіє сайтом. Історія 1990-ті роки. Зародження википроектов Передумови справа|240пкс|thumb|Автобус "Wiki Wiki Shuttle" в аеропорту Гонолулу В 20 столітті, коли Інтернет і комп'ютери ще тільки зароджувалися, серед програмістів вже стали з'являтися ідеї про гіпертексті, — тексті з посиланнями на інші частини тексту, — і мемексе. Мемексом називали гіпотетичний прототип віртуальної бази даних, забезпеченою різними позначками і асоціативними отслыками. Поширенню цих ідей сприяв американський інженер Венивар Буш, який описав мемекс у своєму есе «Як ми можемо мислити» ще в 1945 році. Фактично на його ідеях і виникла ідея створення википроектов, правда вона стала реалізується тільки до кінця століття, з появою і розвитком Інтернету. Безпосередньо засновником технології вікі можна вважати Уорда Каннінгема, уродженця США зі штату Індіана, програміста, який свого часу був одним з новаторів в області шаблонів проектування (так званих патернів) і екстремального програмування. Розвитку у Каннигема ідеї створення вікі сприяла програма HyperCard, яка призначалася для комп'ютерів Macintosh з операційною системою Mac OS версій 6-9. У її розробці він брав участь сам у 1980-х роках. Програма дозволяла користувачу створювати власні гіпермедіа-програми, хоча великої популярності і не досягла. У 1994 році Каннінгем почав розробку движка під назвою WikiWikiWeb. Спочатку програміст планував назвати своє творіння «QuickWeb» (буквально «Швидка мережа»), але згадав про співробітника міжнародного аеропорту Гонолулу Гаваях, який пропонував йому скористатися «вікі-вікі шаттлом» (англ. Wiki Wiki Shuttle). Так в тому аеропорту і донині називаються автобуси, що доставляють пасажирів, що прибули від зупинки літака до будівлі аеропорту і навпаки. "Wiki" в перекладі з гавайського означає "швидкий"; а в подвоєною формі ("Wiki wiki") — "дуже швидкий". Ідея розробника була в тому, щоб користувачі могли публікувати і правити публікуються ними тексти. Як Каннінгем і його колега Бо Леуф пізніше (у 2001 році) у своїй книзі «Вікі: Швидкий спосіб співробітництва в Інтернеті» описали сутність технології, її основна ідея полягає в можливості швидко редагувати і створювати на сайті сторінки, використовуючи один лише браузер. Крім того, на віки була реалізована ідея гіпертексту і гіперпосилань. У кожен текст з'явилася можливість вставляти посилання на інші статті сайту. Згідно книги, вікі — це не ретельно виготовлений сайт для читачів, замість цього його вигляд постійно змінюється за рахунок спільної роботи та співпраці відвідувачів. Створення першої вікі зліва|180пкс|міні|Уорд Каннингем, творець технології вікі 25 березня 1995 Каннінгем задіяв свій викидвижок для створення першого в світі википроекта «Портлендського сховища зразків програмного коду» (англ. Portland Pattern Repository)Portland Pattern Repository, який і по сей день знаходиться за адресою http://c2.com. Крім інформації з програмування, зараз на сайті присутня інформація про технологію вікі і компанії Cunningham & Cunningham, Inc., колись заснованої розробником перших википроектов. Доступ до редагування матеріалів проекту має тільки сам Каннінгем. Перший у світі викисайт виглядав досить примітивно. Скін був дуже простим, сторінки не мали практично ніякого зовнішнього оформлення, за винятком логотипу та підписи назви статті вгорі (приблизно те ж саме можна побачити, якщо підставити до будь-якої статті Фендом в адресний рядок фразу "?useskin=simple", наприклад, http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/Википроект?useskin=simple). Статті в основному були написані не в енциклопедичному стилі, багато були відносно короткі або більше походили на довідкиПриклад статті першого у світі википроектаЩе один приклад. Власне кажучи, в ті часи ні в кого і не було уявлення про енциклопедичних викистатьях, що виникли вже при створенні Вікіпедії. Сайт створювався насамперед для обміну ідеями та інформацією між програмістами того часу. З елементів розмітки використовувалися тільки найпростіші, такі як посилання, маркіровані списки, жирний і курсив, горизонтальні лінії (ті, що вставляються на сучасних вікі з допомогою ----). Введення простих внутрішніх посилань на інші статті проекту стало одним з головних винаходів Каннінгема; на той момент гіперпосилання тільки починали з'являтися в Інтернеті, і їх установка була досить складною. Каннінгем ж налаштував свій движок так, що будь-які слова, написані в стилі CamelCase, перетворювалися у посилання. Суть в тому, що для постановки посилання кілька слів пишуться разом, але кожне нове починається з великої літери — наприклад, RecentChanges, WardCuningham. Це також може бути одне складне слово, розділене на кілька коренів (як WikiUser), або теоретично навіть просте, розділене на склади. У разі відсутності сторінки, на яку дана подібного роду посилання, позаду слова з'являвся знак запитання. Такий метод постановки посилань використовувався на всіх викисайтах протягом п'яти років, аж до 2001 року, коли був винайдений сучасний метод з установкою квадратних посилань ([[]]) у вихідному коді (візуальних редакторів в ті часи ще не існувало). Деякі викидвижки використовують метод з використанням CamelCase і по наші дні — наприклад, MoinMoin, TWiki, JSPWiki, FlexWiki і ряд інших. Розробка WikiWikiWeb навіть після його створення не зупинилася на місці. Перший викисайт щорічно збільшував свої розміри практично вдвічі з 1995 по 2000 рік. Так, у 1995 році розмір його файлового простору становив всього два мегабайти, а в 2000 році — вже 60 мегабайтівWiki History. У цей період Каннінгем регулярно додавав нові розширення і опції. Так, в 1996 році їм був підключений інструмент WikiCategories, який став прабатьком сучасних категорійWiki Categories. Тоді ж на вікі вперше з'явилася опція ThreadMode, прототип сучасних обговорень, — місце, де учасники сайту могли проводити між собою різні дискусіїThreadMode. Спочатку такі сторінки виглядали дуже просто. Це був звичайний текст, в якому кожен учасник міг просто залишити своє повідомлення і відзначити його підписом. Єдиним способом відділення одного повідомлення від іншого була установка горизонтальної риски. Так як тоді поняття «простір імен» було відсутнє, сторінки-обговорення називалися так само, як і ті сторінки, яким вони були присвячені — просто в кінець додавалося слово Discussion (обговорення). У 1999 році на википроектах вперше з'явилася опція виклику випадкової сторінки (RandomPages)Random Pages, що збереглася на віки досі. справа|270пкс|thumb|Приклад статті першого у світі википроекта, всі посилання у стилі CamelCase При цьому «Портлендское сховище» в 1998 році, у зв'язку з переходом деяких шанувальників екстремального програмування на власні нові віки (до того часу вони вже з'явилися), перетворилося з опису патернів в сайт, присвячений технології вікі (хоча інформація про паттернах збереглася). Це аж ніяк не було одноосібним творінням Каннінгема. Навпаки, на його вікі працювало відразу кілька програмістів, які писали статті і брали участь в обговореннях. Влітку 1999 року на c2.com відбувся перший в історії викиконфликт. Сем Джентайл, що працював в компанії Microsoft, самостійно видалив всі тексти, які коли-небудь додавав в різні статті, порахувавши, що на сайті містяться "«анти-Microsoft ' ові упередження»"Wiki Mind Wipe. Це поклало початок дискусії про те, чи мав Сем право видаляти власні матеріали, і чи мають право інші користувачі повертати їх назадWikiMindWipeDiscussion. Ще одна спірна ситуація сталася вже 7 квітня 2000 року, коли четверо європейських програмістів, Річард Дрейк, Кіт Брейтвейт, Стефан Хаубен і Мэнфред Шефер, без усіляких обговорень або попереджень почали видаляти з сайту всю інформацію, що торкалася технології вікі, але не пов'язану з первісної тематикою сайту, патернами. Вкладники, які були не згодні з такими вилученнями, кинулися повертати всі тексти тому. По закінченні даного інциденту було введено правило. Згідно нього, про всіх подібних діях потрібно заздалегідь попереджати всіх учасників так, щоб вони могли відповісти згодою або незгодоюWiki Reductionists. Виникнення інших викидвижков зліва|270пкс|thumb|Заголовна сторінка Meatball Wiki Ідея WikiWikiWeb знайшла відгук і в інших програмістів, які почали створювати власні викидвижки. Так, у 1997 році Пітер Мерел з допомогою мови програмування Perl створив движок CvWiki, що згодом став прототипом для UseModWiki (створений у 1999-2000 роках Кліффордом Адамсом), що використовувався Вікіпедією у перший рік її існування. У 2000 році форумний адміністратор з Онтаріо (Канада), Сунир Шах, після інциденту з вилученнями на WikiWikiWeb на движку Адамса створив власний проект для зберігання статей у вікі, онлайн-спільнот і гіпермедіа, назвавши його Meatball Wiki (http://meatballwiki.org/wiki/). Сам сайт позиціонувався як "«спільнота активних практикантів, які прагнуть навчити один одного, як організувати людей, використовуючи онлайн-інструменти»"Заголовна сторінка Meatball Wiki. Meatball Wiki була створена як підпроект сайту движка UseModWiki. Meatball Wiki існує до цих пір, проте в квітні 2013 була переведена в режим read-only (тільки для читання без можливості редагування) з-за численних спам-атак. У тому ж 1997 році світ побачив движок JavaWiki, або скорочено JWiki — творіння Рікардо Клементса і перший викидвижок, написаний на JavaJavaWiki. Першим движком на Python став PikiPiki, розроблений програмістом Мартіном Пулом в 1999PikiPiki. Згодом, а саме через рік, Юрген Херманн і Томас Вальдманна створили на його основі чинний досі движок MoinMoin. У 1999 році були випущені перші мазки на Squeak — SwikiSwiki.net: Review & Rating — chronicle.comA Squeak-based Wiki server — thehindu.com (автори: Марк Гуздиал і Йохен Рік) і на PHP — PhpWikiPhpWiki sourceforge.net (автор: Стів Вейнстид). Це, втім, лише частина движків для створення викисайтов, випущених в кінці двадцятого століття. Викитехнологии активно розвивалися вже тоді, однак по-справжньому великих википроектов не з'явилося. Більшість з них були присвячені програмування і відомі лише у вузьких колах спеціалістів з цієї галузі. Одним з найбільш відомих серед них можна назвати відкритий в 1999 році і працює до цих пір (але вкрай малоактивний) википроект FoxPro Wiki, присвячений мові програмування FoxPro та розташований за адресою http://fox.wikis.com/. 2000-2003 роки Виникнення Вікіпедії справа|150пкс|thumb|Джиммі Вейлз, засновник Вікіпедії В кінці 1999 року засновник компанії Bomis (у нього також був співзасновник, Тім Шелл), яка володіла чоловічим сайтом Bomis.com, Джиммі Вейлз (також відомий як Джимбо Вейлз) почав думати про створення якоїсь онлайн-енциклопедії, створюваної волонтерами. У пошуках однодумців в січні 2000 він найняв Ларрі Сенгера, доктора філософії Університету штату Огайо, щоб той спостерігав за розробкою нового сайту, який отримав назву Нупе дія (англ. Nupedia). Нупедия була відкрита 9 березня 2000. Сайт не був википроектом. Передбачалося, що статті будуть писати експерти та науковці, в числі яких був і сам Сенгер — Вейлз призначив його головним редактором. Однак, станом на листопад 2000 на сайті було всього лише дві повних статті. Розвиток гальмувала недоступність непрофесійним редакторам і довгий процес рецензування та експертної оцінки статей. Нупедия була закрита у вересні 2003 року. На момент закриття на ній було всього 25 повних статейSelf-governing online communities in Web 2.0: privacy, anonymity and accountability in Wikipedia, Чен Шунг-Лин, Albany Law Journal та за неточними даними ще 74 незакінчених, що перебували в процесі доопрацювання та рецензування. зліва|150пкс|thumb|Ларрі Сенгер, співзасновник Вікіпедії Однак, вже по ходу розвитку Нупедии Вейлз та Сенгер намагалися придумати спосіб прискорити розвиток енциклопедії. Тоді Сенгер запропонував Уэйлсу перехід на технологію вікі і виклав концепцію нового проекту (яка полягала у співавторстві, доступному всім учасникам), придумавши йому нову назву — Ві кіпі дія (Wikipedia). Вважається, що Ларрі це підказав постійний редактор WikiWikiWeb, Бен Ковитз, під час одного з них неформальних розмов. Спочатку Вейлз та Сенгер планували перевести на викидвижок саму Нупедию, однак її редактори від такої ідеї відмовилися і сприйняли її негативно. Тому був створений новий сайт на движку UseModWiki — "wikipedia.com" (зараз цей перенаправляє запит на список різних мовних розділів Вікіпедії, сама ж англомовна енциклопедія розташована за адресою "en.wikipedia.org"), запущений в понеділок 15 січня 2001. Компанія Bomis охоче надала Вікіпедії сервер в Сан-Дієго. І хоча спочатку проект планувався лише як доповнення до Нупедии, дуже скоро Вікіпедія стала значно популярнішою свого «прабатька». Перші правки, зроблені на проекті, були тестовими і належали його засновнику, Джимбо Уэйлсу. Як він 17 грудня 2008 року згадав в одному з повідомлень на своїй сторінці обговорення на ВікіпедіїПовідомлення, в якому Вейлз говорить про першій поправці на Вікіпедії, сама перша правка на віки полягала в додаванні фрази "«Hello, World!»" (рос. Всім привіт). У 2010 році Тім Старлінг, вивчав старі несохранившиеся після зміни движка правки і статті 2001 року, заявив, що найбільш старою із знайдених ним правок було редагування, здійснене на головній сторінці. Це сталося 15 січня 2001, була додана фраза "«This is the new WikiPedia!»" (рос. Це нова Вікіпедія!). Правки "«Hello, World!»" при цьому знайдено не було — сам Старлінг пояснив це тим, що, можливо, вона насправді була зроблена не на самій Вікіпедії, а на що існувала до її створення тестової вікі[WikiEN-l "Hello world?"]. З цієї причини точних даних щодо самої першої поправки на вікі не існує. Першою статтею традиційно прийнято вважати сторінку «UuU»Wikipedia:Wikipedia's oldest articlesСтаття UuU в архівах Вікіпедії 2001 рокуСтаття UuU на Вікіпедії, яка представляла собою список статей на літеру U (у списку було всього три статті про країни) і була написана 16 січня 2001 учасником Eiffel (справжнє ім'я — Роджер Браун), в той час eiffel.demon.co.uk. Таке особливе назва виникла із-за того, що в перші місяці існування проекту всі посилання ще працювали на CamelCase, і створити статтю з назвою однієї літери було неможливоWikipedia:UuU. Сам, однак, автор статті стверджує, що вона зовсім не була першою, і до її існування хто вже створив недостаб «United States» (рос. Сполучені Штати Америки), який, мабуть, теж не зберігся. Роджер створював свою статтю в тому числі щоб дати на цей недостаб посилання — так він написав на сторінці обговорення «UuU» 28 грудня 2005Повідомлення Роджера. Ключову роль у розвитку Вікіпедії зіграло відразу кілька згадок про неї на сайті SlashdotОдне з згадок про Вікіпедії slashdot.org, які привели на вікі перших відвідувачів і учасників. Нову викиэнциклопедию незабаром продовжили рекламувати і на ряді інших сайтів. Пошуковик Google щомісяця наводив на проект сотні користувачів. 20 вересня 2001 року Вікіпедія була вперше згадана у пресі, в газеті «wikipedia:uk:The New York Times, The New York Times»Fact-Driven? Collegial? This Site Wants You. Інтернет-версія статті про Вікіпедію на The New York Times. Темпи розвитку викисайта були неймовірно стрімкими з перших же днів. 12 лютого 2001 року Вікіпедія вже досягла позначки в 1 000 статей, а 7 вересня 2001 — до 10 000. Ларрі Сенгер залишався єдиним з тих, хто, працюючи на Вікіпедії, отримував за це зарплату. Крім англомовного проекту, у Вікіпедії швидко з'явилися аналоги на інших мовах[Wikipedia-l Alternative language wikipedias]. Вже 16 березня 2001 була відкрита німецька Вікіпедія, яка розміщувалася за адресою "deutsche.wikipedia.com" (нині "de.wikipedia.org"). Слідом за нею була створена каталанская, "catalan.wikipedia.com", після чого через кілька місяців світло побачили википроекты французькою, китайською, голладнском, російською, італійською, японською, есперанто, португальською, іспанською, шведською та іншими мовами. Станом на січень 2002 року 90% статей Вікіпедії були написані англійською, проте вже до початку 2004 року число неангломовних статей становило понад 50%. До 2007 року цей показник дорівнював близько 75%, а до 2014 — близько 85%. Незважаючи на це, англомовна Вікіпедія донині залишається найбільшим і одним з найбільш якісних у плані обсягу статей мовних розділів. зліва|250пкс|thumb|Імовірно перша стаття Вікіпедії 25 січня 2002 року Вікіпедія перейшла на новий движок, MediaWiki, розроблений німецьким студентом Магнусом Манске 25 січня 2002 року і замінив UseModWiki. На відміну від старого движка на Perl, новий був написаний з використанням PHP. Даний движок був істотно допрацьований порівняно з попередніми і незабаром став найпопулярнішим у світі, використовуючись практично на всіх сучасних великих википроектах. 1 березня 2002 Ларрі Сенгер написав заяву про відставку і перестав активно правити на ВікіпедіїMy resignation--Larry Sanger. У заяві він вказав, що вже кілька місяців не отримував зарплату за свою роботу на енциклопедії. Згодом Сенгер продовжив активно критикувати ВікіпедіюWhy Wikipedia Must Jettison Its Anti-Elitism за її «антиэлитаризм», відсутність поваги до експертів, справа|150пкс|thumb|Магнус Манске, творець движка [[MediaWiki]]неприємну атмосферу і деякі інші проблеми. Згодом, а саме 23 жовтня 2006, їм був заснований википроект Citizendium (від англ. "citizens' compendium of everything" — «граджанский довідник про все»), який був покликаний замінити Вікіпедію і змістити її зі статусу самого популярного джерела інформації в ІнтернетіCo-Founder to Launch Edited Version of Wikipedia за рахунок більшої уваги до даними експертів при написанні статей. Крім того, на Citizendium'е було заборонено анонімне редагування — ред можна тільки представившись, ввівши свої ім'я та прізвище і довівши наявність професійних знань у якій-небудь області. Поява інших википроектов Значення Вікіпедії в історії викимира саме що ні на є ключове, адже саме вона формально стала першою великою викиэнциклопедией. Саме після її виникнення в світі почали з'являтися нові википроекты. Так, 12 грудня 2002 року за ініціативою Деніеля Элстона і Ларрі Сенгера був запущений дружній проект Вікіпедії — ВікісловникWikipedia mailing list archive discussion announcing the opening of the Wiktionary project, призначений для публікації словникових статей про словах будь-яких мов. Насправді, однак, Вікісловник не був першим братнім проектом по відношенню до вільної енциклопедії. Ще до нього, в жовтні 2002, википедистами був створений проект In Memoriam: September 11 Wiki, присвячений деталей терористичних актів 11 вересня 2001 року в США, проте особливого розвитку (ймовірно, з причини настільки вузької тематики) він не отримав і був закритий у жовтні 2006. 20 червня 2003 Джимбо Вейлз створив для Вікіпедії, на той момент ще не закритій Нупедии і Вікісловника єдиний фонд, назвавши його Фондом Вікімедіа (англ. Wikimedia Foundation). Нині Вікімедіа — некомерційна благодійна організація, яка підтримує роботу Вікіпедії та низки інших википроектов, яких з часом набралося близько десяти. Слідом за Викисловарем 7 липня 2003 був заснований Вікіпідручник (Вікіпідручник)Whois Record for Wikibooks.org — проект по створенню підручників і посібників. 10 липня того ж року світ побачив Вікіцитати (Wikiquote) — проект-збірка різних цитат. 24 листопада 2013 була створена Викитека (Wikisource), призначена для зберігання текстів з різних творів, книг, журналів і так далі. Цікаво, що спочатку вона розташовувалася за адесу "ps.wikipedia.org" (зараз він належить Вікіпедії на пушту) і називалася Project Sourceberg (англ. source — джерело). Назва було відсиланням до Project Gutenberg (Проект «Гутенберг»), сайту однієї з електронних універсальних бібліотек. Назва Вікіджерел було змінено на нинішнє лише 6 грудня 2003 року, а домен був оновлений 23 липня 2004Повідомлення Тіма Старлінга про зміну домену на форумі англомовної Вікіджерел. зліва|230пкс|thumb|Сайт движка WackoWiki Крім проектів Вікімедіа, 2003-й став роком появи таких незалежних википроектов як Memory Alpha (сайт про всесвіт Star Trek, пізніше переїхав на Фендом), Wikitravel (путівник по подорожей; багато років тому був створений також альтернативний по відношенню до нього Віківояж, який увійшов в Вікімедіа) і різних альтернативних проектів Вікіпедії — російськомовне Викизнание, шведський сайт Susning.nu, іспанська Enciclopedia Libre, англійська Wikiinfo та інші. У серпні 2003 року був заснований один з перших в історії викимира викихостингов — EditMe, що пропонує платні послуги створення википроектов і донині. У період 2000-2003 років також з'явилися такі викидвижки як JSPWiki і XWiki для Java, TikiWiki і PmWiki для PHP і деякі інші. У 2002 році Хенріком Мансом і Карлос Зоттманом був заснований движок WakkaWiki, проте вже 29 вересня 2004 його розробка була припинена. На основі віддаленого движка було розроблено п'ять форков: CitiWiki, UniWakka, WackoWiki, WikiNi і WikkaWiki. Найбільш популярним з них став WackoWiki, відмітною особливістю якого є унікальний синтаксис для вихідного коду — так звана вакаразметкаWackoWiki:Розмітка, має ряд відмінностей від класичної розмітки википроектовWackoWiki:Wacko Синтаксис. 2004-2006 роки Розвиток Вікіпедії і Вікімедіа справа|250пкс|thumb|Графік збільшення кількості статей на Англійській Вікіпедії Починаючи з 2004 року, інтерес до википроектам і особливо до Вікіпедії в Інтернеті став зростати. У 2004-му загальна кількість статей Вікіпедії на всіх мовних розділів (число яких до того часу вже перевищило 100) склала більше 1 мільйона, і в наступні роки ці числа тільки продовжували зростати. У 2005 році була проведена перша в історії википроектов велика викивстреча, а вірніше ціла викиконференция, присвячена справах Фонду Вікімедіа і Вікіпедії і організована самими співробітниками фонду — «Wikimania». Вона проходила з 5 по 7 серпня у Франкфурті-на-МайніСайт Wikimania-2005. Конференцію відвідало 380 осіб. Згодом проведення «Wikimania» стало щорічним, і нині її відвідує в середньому близько 1,5 тисяч викиучастников. Кожного року вибирається нове місце проведення, причому задіюються різні континенти і різні країни. 7 вересня 2004 був заснований ще один проект фонду — Вікісховище (англ. Wikimedia Commons), призначений для зберігання файлів і зображеньПерша правка на Вікісховищі. Ідея про його створення була запропонована Еріком Меллером 19 березня 2004[Wikipedia-l Proposal: commons.wikimedia.org]. 14 вересня 2004 були запущені Віківиди (Wikispecies) — довідник з таксономії біологічних видів. Потім, 8 листопада 2004, були утворені Вікіновини (Wikinews), призначені для публікації новин на різні теми. 15 серпня 2006 року був запущений Віківерситет (Wikiversity), ідея якого полягала в створенні якогось віртуального університету, який мав би містити в собі текстові допомоги по різним темам. Спочатку він був всього лише подпроектом Викиучебника. Але багато учасників останнього були проти порталу зі специфічними правилами. Після того як у серпні 2005 Віківерситет був номінований на видаленняЗапит на видалення Віківерситет з Викиучебника, було вирішено виділити для неї окремий домен і зробити окремим сайтом. Поява нових викихостингов зліва|150пкс|thumb|Анджела Бізлі Старлінг, засновниця [[Фендом (хостинг)|Wikia]] 18 жовтня 2004 Джиммі Вейлз і Анджела Старлінг, до виходу заміж за Тімом Старлингом (автор ряду розширень для MediaWiki і в цілому досить відомий википрограммист) в 2008 році, носила прізвище Бізлі, заснували на рушії MediaWiki новий, незалежний від Вікімедіа, викихостинг — ФендомGlobal villages convene in wiki town halls — sptimes.comРедагування бота, автоматично створила головну нового хостингу. Первісної сайт мав назву Wikicities (рос. Викигорода). Це було відсиланням до GeoCities (дослівно Гео-міста) — хостингу звичайних сайтів, який працював з 1994 по 2009 роки і належав Yahoo. Однак 27 березня 2006 ім'я хостингу було змінено на нинішнє, WikiaПерейменування Wikicities в ФендомWikia — Build Your Own Wiki, mashable.com. Сам Вейлз хостингом практично не займався і дуже швидко впав на ньому в неактивність, тоді як Анджела працювала на Фендом аж до кінця 2012 року, коли покинула викисреду і пішла займатися розвитком компанії Chalk Drop, що не мала відносини до википроектам і через кілька років підлягала закриттю. Однак, вона зовсім не була єдиною учасницею свого творіння, поступово у Фендом (яка стала не просто сайтом, але і компанією) з'явилися інші співробітники, для яких був створений спеціальний технічний статус — Wikia Staff, і декілька офісів з головним у Сан-Франциско. У 2005 році число википроектов досягло позначки в 100, після чого з кожним роком показники розвитку хостингу продовжили поліпшуватися. Якщо Фонд Вікімедіа отримував (і отримує донині) гроші в основному за рахунок пожертвувань і спонсирований, то Фендом заробляла їх насамперед завдяки рекламі, що міститься на всіх проектах цього хостингу донині. Дуже важливу роль у розвитку хостингу на перших порах, втім, теж зіграла отримана в 2006 році спонсорська підтримка від американських фірм венчурних капіталів (тобто призначених для фінансування нових перспективних компаній) Bessemer Venture Partners і First Round Capital, а також від сайту wikipedia:ru:Amazon.com/Amazon.comVenture capitalists invest wiki-millions — bizjournals.com. Згодом хостинг кілька разів отримував і ще капітали від спонсорів, але це відбувалося вже після того як він став досить великим і відомим в Інтернеті. справа|250пкс|міні|Скріншот Фендом в скінів [[Quartz]] Фендом спочатку позиціонувалася як сайт, відмінний від інших википроектов, тому на ній з перших же днів був запущений унікальний скін — Quartz. Він проіснував до 2008 року, коли був замінений на вдосконалений Monaco. У 2010 і той в свою чергу змінився на нинішній скін, OasisYour First Look at the New Wikia — Блог на Central Community. Таким чином, вже в перші роки існування хостинг зарекомендував себе як щось відмінне від решти викимира. Саме на ньому згодом з'явилися багато розширення, відсутні на яких би то не було інших вікі. Однак, у 2004-2006 роках він був ще відносно нерозвинений, і значна частина з цих розширень була відсутня. Так, навіть створення власних википроектов в ті часи було можливо тільки після подання запиту співробітникам Фендом; просто так, натиснувши на кнопку, як зараз, запустити власну вікі було неможливо. У березні 2005 року світ побачив ще один викихостинг з самобутньою історією — Wikispaces (рос. Википространства), донині пропонує користувачам створення платних википроектов з використанням досить незвичайних для інших викисайтов тим оформлення. Спочатку хостинг належав компанії Tangient LLC і дозволяв створювати вікі на безкоштовній основі, а в березні 2014 був придбаний TSL EducationTSL Education Acquires Wikispaces — edsurge.com, в результаті чого у вересні 2014 всі безкоштовні википроекты були видаленіWikispaces is no longer offering free non-education wikis — Блог Wikispaces (залишилася можливість створювати тільки безкоштовні освітні вікі для школярів). 1 січня 2006 був заснований полуплатный хостинг Wikidot, розроблений поляком Міхалом Фраковяком і групою приватних інвесторів. Офіси хостингу перебувають у Польщі та США. Виникло кілька нових викидвижков. Одним з найбільш відомих з них став DokuWiki, 4 червня 2004 створений Андреасом ГоромСайт DokuWiki. Поява нових незалежних википроектов справа|220пкс|thumb|Карта в OpenStreetMap Період 2004-2006 років пов'язаний також з появою великої кількості нових незалежних википроектов. 1 липня 2004 в проекті OpenStreetMap була абсолютно по-новому реалізована викитехнологияСайт OpenStreetMap. Стів Кост, натхненний Вікіпедією, вирішив застосувати вікі в картографії, створивши чат і свободноредактируемую карту місцевостей з текстовими описанями різних точок. Ідея Коста була новацією не тільки в викимире, але і в цілому в Інтернеті — «Карти Google» з'явилися на рік пізніше. Домен сайту було офіційно зареєстровано 9 серпня 2004Історія OpenStreetMap. 21 серпня проект був представлений на конференції EuroFOOEuro Foo Camp: Steve Coast — OpenTextBook & OpenStreetMap. Вже 25 грудня 2005 кількість учасників перевалила за 1 000, сайт розвивається донині. зліва|240пкс|thumb|Скріншот однієї з статей WikiHow 10 грудня 2004 Шеррод Дегриппо, в Інтернеті відомої як Girlvinyl, була заснована англомовна Encyclopedia Dramatica — про проект Інтернет-культурі і мемах, статті якого написані в сатиричному, неформальному, ненейтральном стиліEncyclopedia Dramatica. Деякі містять образи і нецензурні картинки. 15 січня 2005 Джек Херрик відкрив сайт wikiHowwikiHow:History of wikiHow — універсальний викисправочник типу how-to (як-зробити), що відрізняється унікальним оформленням і доступний на велику кількість мов, включаючи російськуwikiHow:Про-wikiHow. Кожна стаття wikiHow — докладний відповідь на питання «Як зробити?» з описом всіх кроків і методівДив. приклади статей: http://ru.wikihow.com/расстаться-со-своим-парнем, http://ru.wikihow.com/выработать-красивый-почерк, http://ru.wikihow.com/определить-вид-дуба-по-его-листве.. У квітні 2006 року був відкритий китайський викисайт 百度百科 (Bǎidù Bǎikē), також відомий як Енциклопедія БайдуThe Baidu Story. Проект популярний донині百度百科, але відрізняється унікальною ідеологією — статті учасників перед публікацією рецензуються закадровыми адміністраторами, які не контактують із звичайними користувачами. Зареєстровані користувачі отримують винагороди за статті у внутрішній кредитній системі. Фактично сайт лише заснований на технології вікі, але сильно відрізняється від класичних википроектов, що визнає і адміністрація. 19 червня 2005 китайський викимир поповнив ще один проект, 互动百科, також відомий як Baike.com (раніше Худун)互动百科, в основному описує новини. 2007 рік–наш час. Подальша історія Розвиток википроектов справа|240пкс|thumb|Конференція Wikimania в Лондоні (2014) У лютому 2007 Вікіпедія була включена в число 10 найбільш популярних сайтів у світіWikipedia Now Among Top 10 Most Popular Sites — infopackets.com, а 28 березня 2008 з урахуванням всіх мовних версій зібрала 10 мільйонів статей. У березні 2007 слово «wiki» було включено в Оксфордський словникWiki elevated to Oxford English Dictionary — theregister.co.ukMarch 2007 update — public.oed.comСлово «wiki» на сайті Оксфордського словника. З тих пір зростання Вікіпедії не припиняється і продовжується донині — наприклад, 21 жовтня 2013 число статей на всіх порталах зросла до 30 мільйонів, а 1 листопада 2015 найбільша, англомовна версія досягла 5 мільйонів. Поповнився і фонд Вікімедіа. 10 листопада 2012 в нього був включений проект про подорожі ВіківояжОпис Викигида на Meta-WikiРосійськомовний Віківояж. Ще раніше, 30 жовтня 2012, була запущена система Вікідані. Вона використовується для забезпечення централізованого зберігання даних, які можуть міститися в статтях проектів Вікімедіа — наприклад, інтервікі-посилань (в першу чергу), значків статусних статей, списків, статистичної інформації та іншогоСайт Вікіданих. У 2013 році на Вікіпедії вперше з'явилася альтернатива редагування через викиразметку — візуальний редактор, побудоване за принципами WYSIWYG (правки через вихідний код при цьому залишилися можливими). 6-10 серпня 2014 викивстречу Wikimania 2014 в Лондоні відвідали рекордні 1 762 людиниWikimania 2014[Wikimania-l Wikimania 2014 — lists.wikimedia.org]. У 2007 році широкій публіці був представлений сайт WikiLeaks (заснований він був 4 жовтня 2006 австралійським Інтернет-журналістом і телеведучим Джуліаном Ассанжем) — міжнародна некомерційна організація, яка публікує секретні дані, взяту з анонімних джерел або при витоку цієї інформаціїAbout — wikileaks.org. Проект заснований на викидвижке, проте редагування закрито для звичайних користувачів. В цілому ж, кількість викисайтов, розташованих поза Вікімедіа, стало просто величезним, і їх повне перерахування тепер вже навряд чи представляється можливим. зліва|250пкс|thumb|Заголовна сторінка Циклопедии Розвиток отримав і російськомовний викимир. 16 травня 2006 з'явилася Традиція, яка позиціонує себе як «російська енциклопедія»Сайт Традиції; крім великої кількості статей націоналістичного характеру включає в себе багато повної або часткової копипасты з Вікіпедії. 24 січня 2009 року відкрито ВикиреальностьСтворення Викиреальности — енциклопедія сайтів Інтернету, значна частина матеріалів якої присвячена википроектамСайт Викиреальности. Стиль викладу енциклопедичний, але не завжди нейтральний. Сайт позиціонується як альтернативний Вікіпедії, хоча і є вузькотематичніСтаття «Альтернативні Вікіпедії проекти» на Викиреальности; значну частину його редакторів складають заблоковані або мають конфлікти з адміністрацією Вікіпедії учасники. 5 листопада 2010 була заснована дружня Викиреальности ЦиклопедияСтворення Циклопедии — альтернативна Вікіпедії нейтральна енциклопедія про всеСайт Циклопедии, а 7 грудня 2010 сайт був наданий широкій публіціПовідомлення про відкриття Циклопедии в блозі прихильників альтернативних проектів на LiveJournal. Восени 2014 Викиреальность і Циклопедия утворили союз WikiUnionСайт WikiUnion, куди увійшли і деякі інші братні проекти: Новопедия (енциклопедія про все без яких-небудь критеріїв до формату статей, більшість сторінок присвячені викисреде і є жартівливими)Сайт Новопедии, ALL (проект про все без критеріїв значимості)Сайт ALL, Zagovor.org (енциклопедія змов і конспірології)Сайт Zagovor.org та інші. 8 січня 2013 був створений патріотичний проект «Російський експерт»«Російський експерт» відкрився — Повідомлення в блозі засновника в LiveJournal, функціонує і заразСайту Російського експерта. 30 липня 2007 в викисреде утворилося ЛуркоморьеЯкщо Ви ще не в курсі... Повідомлення одного з засновників Луркоморье в LiveJournallurk moar, Luke! — Блог іншого основтаеля в lj.rossia.org — проект, схожий з англомовної Encyclopedia Dramatica (хоча подібності не абсолютні, і сайти ніяк не співпрацюють один з одним). Відрізняється вільним стилем з нав'язуванням певної точки зору, дозволеної нецензурною лексикою та фривольністюСайт Луркоморье. Неодноразово мав конфлікти з Роскомнаглядом і блокувався за непристойні матеріалиІнтернет-енциклопедія Луркоморье потрапила в чорний список сайтів — Збережена копія статті smi.liga.netСайт «Луркоморье» готовий судитися за незаконне блокування — ru.delfi.ltІнтернет-енциклопедія «Луркоморье» заборонена за новим законом. Коментар засновникаСайт «Луркоморье» готовий судитися за незаконне блокування. Блогери жартують і вникають в логіку «долдонов з ФСКН» — newsru.comДмитро Хомак: «До мене додому, як на роботу, став ходити оперуповноважений» — jewish.ru. Хоча спочатку засновниками Луркоморье були п'ятеро людей, на даний момент троє покинули проект. Чинним власником сайту є Дмитро Aalien Хомак. У той час як Луркоморье тільки починало зароджуватися, на Encyclopedia Dramatica відбулися різкі зміни. Засновниця Шеррод Дегриппо розчарувалася в проекті і 14 квітня 2011 без попереджень іншим учасникам закрила йогоEncyclopedia Dramatica Is No More: OhInternet Rises from the Ashe — themarysue.com, розташувавши на старому домені encyclopediadramatica.com новий сайт з назвою Oh Internet. За її словами, головна різниця між OhInternet і Dramatica в тому, що "новий сайт зробив крок назустріч більш м'якого стилю контенту і більш простого дизайну»". Однак, дії Дегриппо вызвалили негативну реакцію з боку багатьох користувачів, які влаштовували активні атаки на офіційне співтовариство сайту Facebook, завантажуючи туди образи і порнографію. В одному з інтерв'ю в 2011 році учасниця згодом пояснила причину, по якій закрила Dramatica: "«Ми не могли зупинити деградацію контенту. Він весь час ставав все більш довгим, все більш безглуздим і все менш зв'язковим»". Oh Internet проіснував до другої половини 2013 року, коли припинив своє існування. У той же час, Web Ecology Project створив архів віддаленої EDArchiving Internet Subculture: Encyclopedia Dramatica — webecologyproject.org. Райан Клері відтворив викисайт заново за адресою encyclopediadramatica.chEncyclopedia Dramatica's drama-filled comeback. 21 червня 2011 він був заарештований за онлайн-атаки на сервіси компанії SonyTeenager arrested on suspicion of hacking — bbc.com, після чого сайт почав відчувати технічні проблемиEncyclopedia Dramatica is down but not out — dailydot.com. 19 березня 2012 він був заблокований провайдеромEncyclopedia Dramatica suffers minor outage — dailydot.com та 21 березня перейшов на домен encyclopediadramatica.se. Розвиток викихостингов зліва|250пкс|thumb|Найперший дизайн скіна Oasis На Фендом почався стрімкий розвиток в 2010 році. Скін Monaco був замінений на новий скін Wikia, також відомий як Oasis. Була введена фіксована ширина сторінки, з'явився фон, інструмент для легкого налаштування зовнішнього вигляду википроекта (Конструктор тим). Меню вікі перемістилося у верхню частину сторінки, знизу з'явилася панель «Мої інструменти». Стали доступні повідомлення та деякі інші унікальні опції. Зміна дизайну хостингу викликало негативну реакцію у ряду користувачів. 29 вересня один із них, Smiley12, створив Anti-Wikia Alliance, метою якого був спочатку змусити Фендом не приймати нове оформлення. Тільки пізніше, щоб привернути увагу співробітників хостингу, Альянс став складати списки користувачів і розділів, які підуть, якщо Фендом не прислухається до них і не зробить необов'язковим новий скін. Після видалення сторінок АльянсуAnti-Wikia Alliance стало ясно, що Фендом не відмовиться від зміни дизайну. Тоді почалося обговорення можливості виходу на інші хостинги або незалежні домени. До 11 жовтня було зібрано близько 30 вікі і 100 учасників, багато з яких дійсно переїхали і перенесли всі статті. На практиці, однак, Альянс не досяг особливої популярності, хоча і існує до цих пір за адресою awa.shoutwiki.com. До Нового 2011 році загальне число створених на Фендом проектів досягло 100 000100,000 wikis on Wikia, а кількість переглядів — 31 мільйона на місяць. Надалі, як і у випадку з Вікіпедією, ці показники продовжили рости. У 2011 розробники продовжили створювати унікальні опції для хостингу. Так, 1 липня був запущений чат. Кілька місяців співробітники вели також роботу над класичним візуальним редакторомЗміни на сторінці редагуванняRich Text Editor — оновлення від 28.06.2011. Його поява стала інновацією не тільки в рамках хостингу, але і у всій викисреде, де раніше застосовувався тільки вихідний код з викиразметкой. Вже набагато пізніше, в 2013-му, була створена поліпшена версія унікального розширень, іменована новим візуальним редакторомЕволюція Фендом триває: Візуальний редактор. До того часу Фендом в цілому зросла на 25%, її загальна аудиторія збільшилася до 1,5 мільярдів переглядів сторінок на місяць, а кількість википроектов перевищила позначку 400 тисячЗ Новим Роком та Різдвом 2014! — Блог на Фендом. За 2014 рік на всій Фендом зроблено близько 85 мільйонів редагуваньw:c:User blog:Brandon Rhea/Wikia 2014: A Recap of FAN-tactular Events/Wikia 2014: A Recap of FAN-tactular Events. До того ж, кількість відвідувачів з мобільних пристроїв перевищила кількість користувачів, що використовують персональні комп'ютериw:c:ru:Блог участника:Kuzura/С Новым Годом и Рождеством 2015/С Новим Роком та Різдвом 2015 — Блог на Фендом. міні|ліворуч|250пкс|ShoutWiki в унікальному скінів Aurora Фендом, однак, зовсім не залишилася єдиним викихостингом. У 2007 році почав зароджуватися ShoutWiki. Довгий час він залишався на стадії тестування і не був доступний рядовим редакторам, будучи офіційно відкрито лише 25 червня 2010. У перші роки існування мав деякі технічні проблеми, однак незабаром також домігся досить великої популярності. Одним з головних відмінностей ShoutWiki від Фендом стала бо більша свобода вибору оформлення, скіна і різних інших опцій при створенні википроектаСайт ShoutWiki. У 2008-му з'явився полуплатный Referata, одноосібним творцем якого виступив учасник Вікіпедії Ярон Корен. Засновникам викисайтов можна вибрати один з чотирьох пакетів, від безкоштовного з обмеженими функціями до дуже дорогого, в якому можна вибрати будь-який домен, зробити сайт закритим для читання або підключати власну рекламу, отримуючи з неї дохідСайт Referata. Колись відомим, але не дуже розвиненим хостингом також був Wikkii, однак у 2014 році з-за техпроблем всі розташовані на ньому сайти були закриті, а в липні 2015 домен wikkii.com перестав існувати. Так як адміністрація проекту майже ніколи не виходила на контакт з користувачами, подробиць щодо даного інциденту невідомо. 28 лютого 2008 був відкритий сервіс Сайти Google, який хоч і мало чим схожий на класичний викихостинг, відрізняється можливістю спільного редагуванняСайт Google Sites. Класифікація Для умовного поділу википроектов по групах була введена спеціальна класифікація, яка, проте, є швидше умовною і використовується неповсеместно. Існує кілька основних класифікаційних категорій викисайтов. По доступності * "'Відкритий википроект"' — перегляд, реєстрація та редагування статей відкриті для всіх. Відкритими є більшість вікі, в тому числі Вікіпедія, всі проекти фонду Вікімедіа і хостингу Фендом. * "'Напівзакритий википроект"' (також "Напіввідкритий", "Окукленный") — перегляд статей відкрито для всіх, проте редагування доступно тільки певної групи учасників, які є засновниками або отримали від них запрошення (т. зв. інва йт). Найчастіше умовою для редагування є наявність аккаунта. Але часом учаснику ще потрібно отримати спеціальний статус, інакше він зможе займатися тільки деякою метапедической діяльністю, зазвичай залишенням коментарів (як на РуРанобэ). Одним з найвідоміших напівзакритих сайтів є англомовна енциклопедія CitizendiumСайт Citizendium; в російській викисреде подібних прикладів не так багато — одним з небагатьох є ВикифокусСайт Викифокуса. Основна мета створення напівзакритих вікі — бажання створити достовірний сайт без можливості появи неякісних правок, часто також інвайт на реєстрацію вводяться для запобігання від суспільствоа. * "'Закритий википроект"' — перегляд статей, реєстрація та редагування закриті. Для отримання доступу до сайту обов'язково потрібен інвайт. Такого роду википроекты зазвичай маловідомі і створюються в особистих цілях, для збору конфіденційної інформації або публікації текстів для вузького кола осіб. Деякі хостинги пропонують можливість створення подібної вікі, наприклад, ShoutWikiPrivate wiki — shoutwiki.com. За кількістю статей Єдиної класифікації проектів за кількістю статей не існує. Найбільш широко відомої в російській викимире є прийнята російською порталі Фендом, згідно з якою всі сайти можна поділити на бронзові, срібні та золоті. Група учасників Викии Вікі ввела також ряд додаткових позначень для дуже великих вікі, які не використовуються на Вікі Спільноти. * "'Бронзова вікі"' — від 100 до 499 статей. * "'Срібна вікі"' — від 500 до 999 статей. * "'Золота вікі"' — від 1 000 до 9 999 статей (за версією Вікі Спільноти, від 1 000 до нескінченності). * "'Титанова вікі"' — від 10 000 до 99 999 статей. * "'Платинова вікі"' — від 100 000 до 999 999 статей. * "'Мільйонна вікі"' — від 1 000 000 статей до нескінченності. Загальноприйнятого назви для википроектов менш ніж з 100 статей не існує. Зазвичай їх умовно називають "маленькими", або "нерозвиненими". За тематикою * "'Вузькотематичний википроект"' — досить обмежена тематика. Проект присвячений чогось дуже конкретного, наприклад, грі (серії ігор), фільму або книги, і тому кількість статей обмежена. Такими є більшість проектів Фендом і взагалі всіх викихостингов. * "'Широкотематический википроект"' — об'ємна тематика, що передбачає велику кількість статей на одну тему, але з абсолютно різними підтемами. Характерно для сайтів порталу «Захоплення, наука і культура» (наприклад, Викии Вікі, LyricsWiki, Вікі Наука, Віртуальна Лабораторія Вікі, Математика Вікі та інші). Як російськомовних прикладів поза Фендом можна взяти проекти Викиреальность, Російський експерт та інші. * "'Універсальний википроект"' — як такої тематики немає, дозволено писати про все за умови відповідності статті встановленим форматом і правилами (і, в деяких випадках, критеріям значимості). Ця група займає найменшу нішу в викимире, але в той же час саме її представники — найвідоміші википроекты, наприклад, Вікіпедія, Абсурдопедія, Луркоморье і Encyclopedia Dramatica, Citizendium, Циклопедия, Традиція та інші. На Фендом таких сайтів мало, одним з нечисленних прикладів є Сторінки Вікі, заповнена в основному копипастой. Межі між тематичними групами не дуже чіткі і деколи складно визначити, до якого типу відноситься сайт. Наприклад, існують дуже великі вікі про великих всесвітів ігор, книг і фільмів (як Вукипедия, WoWWiki (-en), Memory Alpha (-en)) — виникає питання, чи відносити їх до вузькотематичні або все-таки до широкотематическим. Деякі проекти з унікальним стилем статей аналогічним чином «стоять на межі» між широкотематическими і універсальними (як Вікісловник). За кількістю учасників * "'Зерумпроект"' — покинута вікі, на якій немає ні одного учасника. * "'Монопроект"' — вікі, розвивається силами одного користувача, найчастіше адміністратора або засновника (не завжди). Поява інших учасників можливо, але їх внесок вкрай низький. * "'Бипроект"' — проект, на якому постійно працюють 2-5 учасників, тобто невелика викисообщество. * "'Полипроект"' — викисайт, де проявляють високу активність одночасно більше 5 користувачів. Фактично тільки полипроект можна вважати по-справжньому великим, так як його розвиток, як правило, стабільно. По активності Критерії активності, тобто частоти здійснення поправок на вікі, дуже умовні. Існує безліч різних методик і способів її визначення, як математичних, так і аналітичних. Найбільш популярною є наступна класифікація: * "'Неактивний википроект"' — правки не робляться або практично не робляться. * "'Низкоактивный википроект"' — редагування вносяться нерегулярно, між днями активності ідуть цілі тижні, а то й місяці. * "'Среднеактивный википроект"' — редагування вносяться регулярно, але не завжди щодня і не завжди у великих кількостях. * "'Високоактивний википроект"' — редагування вносяться дуже часто, щодня робиться багато правок. Мови * "'Одномовний википроект"' — у статтях використовується тільки одна мова. Такими є більшість вікі. * "'Група одномовних википроектов"' — для кожної мови виділений свій розділ вікі, але всі вони регулюються однією і тією ж групою осіб (компанією, фондом, адміністрацією) і, як правило, розташовані на одному домені. Найяскравішими прикладами є проекти Фонду Вікімедіа (у тому числі Вікіпедія). На Фендом хоча й існують сайти на одну тему на різних мовах, вони зазвичай між собою ніяк не пов'язані або ж співпрацюють за власним бажанням. * "'Багатомовний википроект"' — у статтях використовується декілька мов, причому, як правило, для кожного з яких виділено окремий портал, або всі статті є кілька перемикаються версій на різних мовах. Більшість подібних вікі використовуються швидше службових цілях для координації роботи на одномовних — наприклад, Вікідані, де зберігаються всі інтервікі проектів Фонду Вікімедіа, і Мета-Вікі, описує Фонд і його проекти. На Фендом прикладом є Wikia Language Brigade Wiki. Зустрічаються, однак, багатомовні проекти, де єдиний мову не встановлено в цілях неразделения спільноти — такими є LyricsWiki і частково Вікісховище. Спільнота вікі Так як википроект відноситься до сайтів з великою кількістю працюючих користувачів (під роботою розуміється будь-яка діяльність, пов'язана з публікацією текстів), на ньому часто формується власне викисообщество. Майже всі віки, навіть зі слабкими движками, так чи інакше передбачають можливість спілкування між редакторами з допомогою сторінок обговорення, а іноді також форумів, чатів, коментарів, блогів тощо Первинна мета цих інструментів швидше в більш зручному взаємодії учасників щодо організації роботи на вікі. Однак, вони сприяють також розвитку спілкування на сторонні теми і появі дружніх відносин серед учасників. Це надає викисайтам деякі ознаки соціальних мереж. Спілкуючись один з одним, учасники активно використовують викижаргон, придумуючи різні найменування для тих чи інших явищ (як суспільство, революція, додатковий обліковий запис, викиболезни, викиотпуск тощо), а також вживаючи назви опцій. При цьому словник елементів жаргону на різних вікі може сильно варіюватися. Нові учасники, реєструючись, як правило, повністю або частково переймають жаргон свого проекту. Формування спільноти — складний і трудомісткий процес. Багато невеликі вікі з тих чи інших причин так і не збирають належну кількість постійних учасників, внаслідок чого їх активність залишається стрибкоподібної або ж постійно низькою. Позитивний вплив на зростання числа користувачів робить збільшення популярності тематики, наявність великої кількості цікавих/корисних матеріалів на вікі, а також реклама (в тому числі у формі запрошень). Зростання ж в свою чергу підвищує активність, популярність, кількість і якість статей на вікі. Встановлення певних соціальних ролей (і, можливо, розподілу обов'язків) прямо чи побічно сприяє поділ учасників на статуси — адміністратори, модератори, звичайні учасники, анонімні і так далі. Хоча основна мета статусу адміністратора в сбержении проекту від порушників і низькоякісних правок, а також визначенні загального курсу розвитку, на деяких вікі присутній яскраво виражене уряд. міні|ліворуч|250пкс|Community Connect в Сан-Франциско Якщо спільнота вдається зробити згуртованим, учасники починають працювати спільно, з'являється коллективая діяльність. Можуть проводитися додаткові заходи, такі як конкурси, які можуть бути пов'язані як з роботою в статтях, так і з якою-небудь іншою діяльністю (творчість в блогах, картинки, вікторини, розважальні конкурси). Іноді учасники починають спілкуватися і в реальному житті. Так, деякі вікі навіть проводять спеціальні вікізустрічі у ресторанах, кафе, інших громадських місцях дозвілля або спеціально орендованих приміщеннях. На російському порталі Фендом подібне практикувалося на The Elder Scrolls Wiki і Абсурдопедии. На глобальному рівні, серед усього хостингу, таке проходило лише одного разу — 9-11 вересня 2015, під час Community Connect у Сан-Франциско (проте вхід був доступний тільки запрошеним). Популярні викисходки на Вікіпедії. Найбільшою ж викивстречей є Вікіманія — міжнародна конференція Фонду Вікімедіа, яку щорічно відвідує більше 1 тисячі чоловік. У той же час, поява проблем і конфліктних ситуацій серед користувачів може призвести до негативних наслідків, які не завжди обмежуються погіршенням відносин і втратою скоординованості роботи. У важких випадках може спостерігатися втрата активності і масовий догляд учасників. Критика Основною причиною критики технології вікі є доступність статей для редагування всім бажаючимA false Wikipedia 'biography' — usatoday.comCritical views of Wikipedia — WikiinfoAcademia and Wikipedia — Many-to-Many. Хоча це стосується не всіх википроектам, такою опцією володіють майже всі найбільш популярні вікі, включаючи Вікіпедію. Якщо редагування відображаються у статті щомиті без будь-яких перевірок на допустимість, це означає, що в них може з'явитися недостовірна інформація. Жоден учасник не проходить жодних перевірок на наявність професійних знань. Хоча на великих википроектах статті зазвичай регулярно переглядаються адміністрацією, деякі правки можуть вислизнути від уваги (особливо якщо сайт дуже великий). До того ж, існують користувачі, навмисне вставляющие на вікі невірні відомості, спам-посилання, флуд, нецензурну лексику, образи тощо. Подібні спроби зіпсувати вміст сайту називаються суспільствоом. Однак, вандалізм легко перевіряється — на вікі діє принцип «виправляти легше, ніж псувати», що дозволяє швидко скасувати додавання непотрібного тексту. В одній із службових сторінок Вікіпедії під назвою «Відповіді на критику» сказаноВікіпедія:Відповіді на критику: Дослідження Вікіпедії в 2003 році показало, що «випадки вандалізму зазвичай виправляються дуже швидко, настільки швидко, що навіть звичайний користувач не помітить їх»Visualization and Behavior Group — http://researcher.watson.ibm.com/Studying Cooperation and Conflict between Authors with history flow Visualizations — alumni.media.mit.edu. У 2005 році було встановлено, що відсоток помилок в англійській Вікіпедії приблизно дорівнює відсотку в Encyclopædia BritannicaSpecial Report Internet encyclopaedias go head to head — nature.com. Надалі багато разів проводилися і інші вивчення статей експертами, які публікували різні оцінки достовірності. Так чи інакше, всі вони стосуються лише Вікіпедії. На практиці ж, правильність статей кожного википроекта залежить у тому числі від якості та частоти перевірки правок, а також рівня знань ключових вкладників. Говорячи про Вікіпедію, не слід сприймати цю інформацію як щодо всіх вікі. Деякі википроекты в цілях збільшення достовірності вимагають для реєстрації підтвердження професіоналізму, модерують правки перед їх публікацією або вводять інші обмеження. Ряд вікі про іграх, фільмах, книгах, коміксах та інших продуктах відносяться до розряду офіційних, тобто редагуються їх авторами/розробниками — в таких випадках можливість помилок невелика (якщо тільки вікі не відкрита всім бажаючим крім авторів). Крім критики змісту, окремі проекти можуть бути обвинувачений в невдалих правилах, поганому співтоваристві, невірних діях адміністрації, негарному оформленні, слабкому функціоналі, сильних проблеми з завантаженням та інших недоліках. Однак така критика не прив'язана до всієї технології вікі і, як правило, виходить від самих же викиучастников. Примітки